


Mingi's Type

by filthinthebeauty



Series: Oneus x Ateez Threesomes [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Song Mingi, Bottom Yeo Hwanwoong, Boys Kissing, Implied Ravn/Yonghoon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinthebeauty/pseuds/filthinthebeauty
Summary: In this situation, you could definitely say, and well tell, that Mingi had a type; blonde, cute, slender and at least six inches shorter than he was.ORMingi doesn't expect his first time with Hwanwoong to go like this.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Yeo Hwanwoong, Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Oneus x Ateez Threesomes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822921
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Hwanwoong x Mingi x Hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly 5,000 words of pure smut, inspired by Oneus's Eye Contact.

Song Mingi had no idea how he had come to be in this situation. He looked down at his hands, which were currently occupied with two other individuals. One of his large hands was wrapped around a smaller, much more delicate one, whilst the other hand had fingers, with the last fingernail painted in a startling red, laced through it. He was sure that his other group members were mocking him, especially with the small smiles and winks he received every now and then from Jongho and Wooyoung. He was also certain that Ravn would kill him at any moment if Mingi made one wrong move. 

The tension in the air was so thick that Seonghwa could probably cut it with his jawline. The tall rapper was so nervous that one of the individuals sitting curled in his side would say something to the other, hence, causing the death of one, Song Mingi. In this situation, you could definitely say, and well tell, that he had a type; blonde, cute, slender and at least six inches shorter than he was. 

Carefully, he shifted his gaze from the marvel movie that was currently playing, to his leader. One of the men that was buried in his side. Mingi had been crushing on the elder for the last year and never would have dreamed that his feelings would have ever been reciprocated. The young rapper always just passed it off as infatuation of an older idol, hence, having recently moved on to a new crush. His eyes shifted to the other male. He and Hwanwoong had started talking nearly every day after becoming closer through their weekly idol episode. Mingi’s heart found the sassy older male irresistible, those bow lips tantalising, the curve of his nose and eyes entrancing. Honestly the younger male could rattle off at least a thousand things about the dancer that he had recently come to adore. 

However, he could also do that for Hongjoong. 

He was confused about his leaders sudden over exaggerated displays of affection, about what it meant, about why it was happening, especially after Hongjoong had let him down easily after a brief awkward encounter between the two. Mingi still cringed about his drunken attempt to kiss his leader, especially when the older male was so nonchalant about the whole ordeal. Hwanwoong met his frown with curious wide eyes, lashes leaving shadows on his cheeks. Mingi smiled at the Oneus member.

Oneus had come over for a chill weekend of games, movies and popcorn, the managers hadn’t minded the idea, as long as both groups promised to keep things on the down low. So far, the first few hours had gone extremely well, Mingi had enjoyed spending time with the blonde dancer and had endured the teasing that he expected would naturally come with it. It’s not like they were a couple and had come out as such, but it was clear to the other members that the two had invested feelings for each other. Mingi hadn’t exactly noticed when Hongjoong had sat next to the pair cuddled up on the couch, nor had he noticed when his leader had taken his hand in his own, nor when the other blonde had curled into his side as well, forcing the younger rapper to sit a rigid, sweaty mess between the two. 

Mingi could tell how much his members wanted to stir the pot, only Yeosang seemed to be content with ignoring whatever situation would unfold, directing his complete focus to the movie on the screen. Oneus, with the exception of Ravn, also too seemed to ignore Mingi’s dilemma. The rapper was glad that they hadn’t elected on watching a horror movie, all it would take would be one glance at Oneus’s leader to have Mingi screaming. 

The redhead died internally and stifled a whine as Hwanwoong yawned, lifting his hand out of Mingi’s grasp and snaking it around the tallers neck, pulling the younger down towards him. Hongjoong’s response was to shuffle closer to his band member. Both boys now had their cheeks resting in the crook of his neck, the tall rapper pushed halfway down the couch, long legs splayed awkwardly in front of him. Mingi’s thighs quivered as the dancer moved his free hand to his lap, fingers tracing shapes into the denim he was wearing. The young male cursed himself for dressing to impress, he should have just worn something comfortable, and way less skin tight. His leader was content to tighten the hold on his younger members hand, fingers running over his knuckles as a reminder to the redhead that he was still there. He wasn’t sure that he’d be able to handle it if Hongjoong put his hand on his other thigh. His sides were burning from the heat the two small males were exuding. Fingers dancing on his thigh had him loosing focus on what was happening on screen and were sending him into more dangerous territory. Two hot breaths on his neck, two unique scents, the feeling of being surrounded by closeness…

Mingi leapt up from the couch like a scalded cat and made a mad dash to the bathroom, leaving two stunned blondes and several startled idols in his wake. Closing the bathroom door with a satisfied click, Mingi was finally able to breath and cool down. His hair had begun to curl at his temples and neck where sweat had been forming. He flapped his elbows in order to hurry the cooling of his sides, grimacing at the feeling of a damp t-shirt on his skin. Running the tap, he splashed cool water on his face, trying to get some semblance of normal, rather than being a flustered and sweaty mess he saw before him in the mirror. 

The door opened and Hwanwoong stepped in, shutting it behind him as he leaned against the door. “You okay?”

The small blonde was worried, small mouth not quirking up like usual. Mingi nodded and sighed, waving a hand in dismissal. The dancer moved closer to him, hand brushing Mingi’s own, before lacing their fingers together. 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” The blonde looked down at his shoes, hair falling over his expressive eyes. 

“No, no, it’s not you… it’s just…” Mingi laughed, waving a hand over his flustered self. “Me.”

The blonde’s lips quirked, eyes twinkling knowing, easily understanding what Mingi was getting at. 

“Do I make you hot and bothered, do I?” The shorter male teased. 

Mingi blushed, ears and cheeks burning. However, he wasn’t going to admit to the male in front of him that both him and Hongjoong had taken part in making him flustered. Looking down, he noticed how close the pair of them had gotten. The shorter male was nearly pressed right up against his front, wide eyes sparkling with mischief, mouth curling upwards in a half-pleased smirk, lashes casting shadows on high cheek bones. Mingi couldn’t help but to stare. Fingers twitching, he brought them to rest on the others small waist, delighting in the small shiver from the other. Hwanwoong’s tongue nervously swiped his lips, eyes focused on Mingi’s own lips. The rappers heart rate sped up. Gently, he manoeuvred the small male to the sink, removing some of the height difference between them. Leaning down to close the gap he nuzzled the elders face with his nose, trying to gather up the courage to kiss him. Hooded eyes regarded him eagerly, waiting to see if Mingi would make the first move. 

“Yo… What’s taking so long?” Wooyoung bashed on the bathroom door, startling the pair. 

Mingi jumped, but did not let go of the small male in front of him. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

Hwanwoong shuffled nervously in his grip, so the redhead reluctantly dropped his hands off the others waist. The blonde hopped down from the sink and moved towards the door, a coy smile on his features as he whispered ‘later’. Mingi wanted to hit his band mate at that moment. He was so close to having his first kiss with the tiny dancer, yet once again he was being cock blocked. This wasn’t what he expected when he suggested to both groups that they should spend the weekend together. He was simply hoping he could spend some time alone with Hwanwoong. Yet it seemed that Hongjoong was preventing that, along with everyone else. 

Waiting a few minutes before returning to the couch, he noted that Hwanwoong had returned to his previous spot on the couch, the rapper hesitantly sat between the blonde pair again. Hongjoong giving him a concerned glance as the taller member sat down next to him. The other Oneus members were also looking at the three of them, or more in particular, the way both of the blondes once again curled up into Mingi’s sides. Hongjoong curled into the redheads left side, chin resting on his shoulder, both hands holding onto to the rappers large one resting on his thigh. Whilst, Hwanwoong was curled into his right side, chest pushed up against his biceps, Mingi’s hand wedged between his thick thighs, body angled so only the two of them (three if Hongjoong looked across Mingi’s chest) could see where the large hand was situated, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Mingi was suddenly grateful for the darkness of the room, as he was sure his face was the same colour as his hair. The heat between the dancer’s thighs was killing him. It was all he could focus on. Not even Hongjoong rubbing circles onto the back of his hand could distract him from the other blonde’s presence. The rapper’s hand was so close to the others crotch it wouldn’t take much manoeuvring in order to palm Hwanwoong over his jeans. A slight tilt of his wrist perhaps. Not that Mingi was entertaining any such thoughts. Hwanwoong definitely was though, thighs squeezing so the redhead could feel all the muscles tensing around his hand, encouraging the rapper to do something. 

Looking around the room to make sure no one else was watching, especially Ravn (Mingi valued his life), he made eye contact to confirm with the dancer that it was what he wanted. Hwanwoong bit his lip as Mingi tilted his hand backwards, fingers curling to his crotch. The redhead wanted to whine as he watched the others facial expression, lips parted and eyes unfocused in pleasure, however, at the feeling of lips brushing up his neck his whine was stifled by surprise. Hongjoong, feeling Mingi’s attention fading, had begun to nuzzle into his dongsaengs neck, nose and lips running up the exposed expanse. The redhead whimpered softly, attracting both of the blonde males’ attention. 

Hongjoong and Hwanwoong’s gazes met across his chest and Mingi nervously awaited the hellfire with eyes shut tightly, stilling the hand between the dancer’s thighs. However, no words were spoken, no one moved. Both blondes simply pressed deeper into him, Hongjoong giving his neck a small nip as if to reprimand him and Hwanwoong gripped his wrist, urging it to move again, before placing his own hand between Mingi’s thighs.

Mingi tried to summon for help from one of his members, hell he would even take Ravn’s help at the moment, but to his misfortune, everyone had finally become engrossed in the movie. 

Hongjoong moved his hand around to the front of Mingi’s waist, shielding the other blondes’ hand from the others view, as the dancer begins to rub his fingers against the front of Mingi’s jeans. The redhead curses them for working together, biting down on his bottom lip hard, trying to keep any more whimpers from spilling out. The rapper was already semi-hard from touching Hwanwoong, and the said blondes’ touches, only riled him up more. Especially coupled with his leader’s firm grip on his hip, teeth grazing the skin under his ears, on the back of his neck. 

Suddenly all hands were off of him, and as if moving by telepathy, both blondes stood up from the couch and retreated further into Ateez’s dorm. Mingi lay slumped on the couch, boneless and unmoving, as glances were thrown his way. He didn’t care that San smirked at the semi he was sporting, nor did he care that Keonhee hid a giggle behind his hand. All he cared about was finding the two shorter males, and demanding that they finish what they’d started. 

Mingi knew that Hongjoong would have led the other blonde to his room, and he was pleased to open the door to find both blondes sprawled out on his bed, and to his surprise were touching each other. 

Hwanwoong, the smaller of the two, was laying between Hongjoong’s spread thighs, back slumped against the others chest. Both blondes had positioned themselves so they would be the first thing Mingi saw when he entered the room. Hongjoong had his arms around the others shoulders, hands underneath the soft button up shirt, playing with the younger’s chest. Hwanwoong’s lips parted, breathing heavily, teeth raking his bottom lip as hooded eyes watched the redhead in the doorway. 

Mingi closed the door behind him, making sure the lock clicked into place. He didn’t want anyone else to see this perfect picture in front of him. He sunk onto his knees as he reached his bed, crawling up to the pair before a foot stopped him. The dancer had put up a foot to stop his advance, Hongjoong smirking devilishly next to his ear. Whimpering, Mingi brought up a hand to cup the denim clad calf, leaning into the pressure on his shoulder. 

“Don’t you want to watch the show?” His leader teased, running a hand down the smaller male’s front, curving over his jeans. 

Hwanwoong sighed, tilting his head back over the rapper’s shoulder, neck exposed for Hongjoong to nip and lick at. Mingi unconsciously tried to lean forward, to get closer, the foot against his chest stopping him. 

It was like both of his wet dreams had combined, merging into a beautiful nightmare. 

He watched sullenly at his leaders’ hands moving over the other blonde. Slipping under his jeans, cupping, stroking teasing. Sliding over his jaw, turning that beautiful face to meet the elder in a kiss. Jealousy burned deep within his stomach. He had not been able to kiss Hwanwoong at all since meeting him, let alone touch him so blatantly, yet here his hyung was, the Oneus member so pliant under his hands, under his mouth. And Mingi had to sit still and watch. It simply wasn’t fair.

Hongjoong’s eyes did not leave his, not as he fisted the dancer, nor as his slipped his tongue into the youngers mouth. Taunting the redhead. Mingi wanted to touch them, to touch himself, only stopping as the foot on his shoulders moved to his crotch and Hongjoong growled in warning. 

Hwanwoong lifted his head off the other’s shoulders, smirking as the taller male lifted his hips to grind against his foot. Hongjoong sighed in disappointment at his dongsaengs lack of restraint. 

“You shouldn’t spoil him.” Hongjoong murmured into the dancer’s ear, licking the curve as an afterthought. 

Hwanwoong simply hummed in response, a hand reaching up behind him to play with the blondes’ lips. Hongjoong took the inquisitive fingers into his mouth, his own continuing to fist the others cock, teasing his sensitive nipples. Both blondes watched a whining Mingi at the foot of the bed. 

Mingi huffed in annoyance, hands gripping the irritating leg and spreading it to the side. Hwanwoong let his thighs fall open easily, shivering as Mingi’s large hands gripped his hips as he shuffled between the two sets of legs. The dancer watched him through hooded eyes as the youngest hovered above his face, wanting so much, but unsure if he was allowed. 

“You can kiss me.” Hwanwoong’s lips quirked. 

Mingi dived in as soon as permission was granted, nose bumping against the blondes until he figured out how to kiss the other. A hand tapping him on his shoulder, had up pulling away and leaning up to kiss Hongjoong. 

Where Hwanwoong was sweet, small mouth letting Mingi guide and take control, Hongjoong was dominant, taking control of the kiss as soon as their lips locked. A set of lips fell against his throat and Mingi didn’t think he could get any harder, until hands moved to again palm the front of his jeans. He could cum alone from the two sets of mouths and hands on him. The redhead moaned as his jeans were undone and slid down his hips, Hwanwoong’s hands moving to tease both his cock and balls. Hongoong’s free hand moved up to his hair tugging it, the other still remaining down the dancer’s pants. Mingi used his own to hold himself up, tightening his grip, the dancers hip bones sharp under his palms. Hwanwoong was panting against the redhead’s neck and chest, slender body trapped between the two rappers. Suckling on his collarbones had him jerking his hips into those teasing hands, and moaning into his leaders’ mouth. Dropping his head to the dancer’s shoulders, Mingi whimpered, alerting the two blondes to his state of arousal. 

Hongjoong kept whispering how ‘good’ he was being, the hand in his hair stroking gently, whilst Hwanwoong continued to jerk him off, teeth nibbling on his neck between praises of his own. Mingi came into his underwear with a whimper, hands still stroking his cock and balls as he canted his hips forward, pinning Hwanwoong between his and Hongjoong’s chests. Both blondes planted kisses on his lips, tilting his head alternately, cooing at what a ‘good boy’ he was for them. 

Mingi rolled to the side looking up at the other two. Hongjoong was still stroking the dancer with slow motions and the redhead wondered how the dancer hadn’t cum yet. The smaller of the two twisted his body, rising to his knees, Hongjoong letting him go as the other moved to face him. He watched as the tiny blonde licked his fingers clean, eyes locked on his own, before moving them to his leader’s waist, sliding down the sweats and stroking the others cock. The redhead whimpered as he watched the two jerk each other off, chests pressed together, Hongjoong hungrily mouthing against the others neck, Hwanwoong’s head tilted to the side in pleasure, hooded eyes still locked on Mingi’s. 

The youngest was surprise when his leader came first, hips pushed harshly into the other, pinning his hand between them, sharp teeth biting down into the dancer’s neck painfully. Hwanwoong’s smirk told Mingi that the tiny dancer may be more experienced than he had previously let on, the cute innocent act simply that. Hongjoong growled, surprising them both when he pushed the other backwards, tugging his jeans further down and wrapped his lips around the dancer. Mingi flipped his position so he could get a better view, marvelling at the dancer’s flexibility. The small blonde was arching his hips up into the rapper’s mouth, hands gripped tightly in his hair, legs folded backwards underneath him where he had been pushed, heels pushing into the curve where thighs met arse. Hesitantly he moved to kneel over the blonde, mouth lowering until he met Hwanwoong’s. The blonde’s lips quivered against his own, moaning into his mouth as Mingi kissed him gently. Lifting his shirt up, the redhead played with the smaller’s nipples, pinching them teasingly. Hwanwoong came with moan into the redhead’s mouth, hips pushed up against Hongjoong’s mouth. The two rappers released him, Mingi’s hands moving to stroke his hair, Hongjoong’s stroking his hips soothingly.

The dancer let out a happy sigh, eyes flicking to smile at the pair individually. 

A small hand came up to cup Mingi’s jaw. “When you recover, I want you to fuck me.”

Mingi moaned as he gazed down into those sinful bedroom eyes. Hongjoong barked a laugh, stroking the dancer’s thighs as his legs unfolded from underneath him and wrapped around the other blondes’ waist. 

Mingi raised an eyebrow at his leader in question.  
Hongjoong simply smirked at him. “I hope you have the stamina to keep up with him.”

The redhead flushed as deep as his hair colour.

“If you can make him cum before you do, I’ll fuck you as reward.” 

Mingi whimpered at his hyung’s offer, watching as he caressed the dancers thick, creamy thighs. Hwanwoong grinned at him, smile wide as he dropped his hand to run down the redhead’s chest. 

“Take it off.” The small blonde demanded, waving his hand dismissively. 

The youngest did as he was told, eagerly throwing his shirt over his shoulder. 

“Everything.” Hwanwoong said firmly. 

Mingi pushed off from the bed, hands on his jeans where they were sitting low on his waist, skin burning under the two blondes gaze as he tugged them off, taking his underwear with them. He was already semi-hard again, blushing as he saw the other two weren’t, as they cooed at him. He mumbled something about having a ‘quick recovery time’. Blushing harder when they once again cooed at his eagerness. 

Hongjoong gave up his spot between the dancer’s legs, letting his dongsaeng take his place, before moving to the others head, cradling the it in his lap. Hwanwoong lifted his hips and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear, chucking them over at the redhead. Mingi dropped them on top of his own and crawled back onto the bed, shyly moving to take the space his hyung had vacated. At seeing his shy hands, Hwanwoong moved to hook one leg around the tallers shoulders, the other falling to the side to wrap around Mingi’s waist. 

“You can touch me.” He soothed. 

Mingi blushed scarlet for the umpteenth time that evening, blush deepening as Hongjoong sniggered. 

“Shut up.” The redhead murmured, tilting his head to the side to kiss the smooth calf resting on his shoulder. 

Carefully he ran his hands up and down the length of those smooth legs placed around him, watching as Hwanwoong sighed at the touch. Hongjoong leant forward to undo the button up shirt the dancer was wearing, head dipping down to lick at the exposed naval. Moving his hands round, he cupped the dancers arse cheeks, squeezing and pushing, fingers running lightly between the cheeks, teasing. Hwanwoong squirmed, pushing his hips up. Mingi caught them, one hand pushing the hips back down to the fingers running over and between his arse. The small blonde moaned as Mingi’s large fingers circled his hole, his face buried into the elder blondes’ stomach as Hongjoong still bent over him, licking and teasing at his nipples. 

Pulling the others arse flush against his stomach, he reached a hand forward, fingers playing on soft lips before Hwanwoong took all four fingers into his mouth. Hongjoong moved out from the other and retrieved the lube and a handful of condoms for the younger, Mingi smiled in thanks, although a little perturbed that Hongjoong knew exactly where Mingi kept his stuff hidden. His hyung was again cradled the dancers head, although rest it on one thigh this time as he took his own cock in his hand. 

Hwanwoong licking and sucking around his fingers was turning him on even more. The blonde knew it too, smirking around his fingers, eyes watching him from lowered lashes. Removing his hand, Mingi took the slick hand back between the blondes’ legs, shuffling backwards so he had plenty of room to move his hand. As soon as the fingers were removed from the dancer’s mouth, he tilted his head to lick at Hongjoong’s cock. His leader moaning every time a tongue fell upon his cock each time his hand slowly stroked up. 

Mingi watched as he pushed a finger slowly into the arse in front of him, watching the thighs tense, cock twitch and hole pucker around his finger. Taking his finger out, he coated it in lube, before pushing back in again. This time the glide was easier. Flicking his eyes upwards, he watched Hwanwoong as he slid his finger in and out of the dancer, watching that tongue come out to tease Hongjoong, mouth quivering as Mingi dragged his finger along his walls, a small whimper on his lips. The other blonde stroked at his hair with a free hand, eyes moving upwards to meet the redheads. Hongjoong watched as Mingi fucked a hand into the blonde, the other pinning his hips down, stopping them from rising up to meet his hand. 

When the slide became easy, he added another finger, pushing them in knuckle deep, pleased at the moan that came with it. Mingi continued to stroke Hwanwoong’s insides, curling his fingers and dragging them up and down the dancer walls. Every squeeze of the dancer’s arse around his fingers went straight to his cock, which was painfully hard. The tiny blonde had his fingers twisted in the sheets underneath him, no longer able to concentrate on Hongjoong’s cock as Mingi moved his fingers painfully slow inside him. 

“Please Mingi…” He whined as the redhead added a third finger, pushing them in deep before dragging them upwards back towards him. 

The redhead groaned at his name spilling off those sinful lips, feeling the need to cum hit him. Mingi jerked the dancer upright. Hwanwoong yelped as his chest collided with the tall rapper, before moaning loudly, leg slid down from his shoulder to rest over the arm that had fingers shoved deep inside him. Impatiently he smashed his mouth over the blondes, groaning as the others mouth fell open for him eagerly, tongue curling against his. Guiding the blonde with a strong hand on his back, Mingi removed his fingers. Showing off his strength, Hwanwoong held himself up, arms digging into the youngers neck, calves straining around his waist. Awkwardly, he searched for the lube, which Hongjoong handed to him, planting a kiss on his dongsaengs cheek. Lubing himself up with a shaky hand, he turned to his hyung who reached for a condom. 

“I’m clean, I want to feel you.” Hwanwoong breathed hotly into his ear.

Mingi groaned and guided the smaller male back down, tipping his head back with a loud moan as the other fully seated himself on his cock. Hwanwoong kissed his neck with trembling lips. Moving his arm out from underneath the elder’s leg, he placed both hands on the others waist, whimpering as the blonde sank down a bit further. 

“Don’t move…” He whimpered, mouth moving to claim the others in a soft kiss. “I’ll cum.”  
Hongjoong stroked his hair tenderly, soft giggles spilling past his lips. 

“Mingi, if you cum, I’ll be so disappointed.”

The redhead whined into Hwanwoong’s hot mouth, trying to calm the quivering in his stomach, cock twitching into the warmth wrapped tightly around it. His hands tightened around the others narrow waist, fingers long enough to meet at the small of the dancers back. Hwanwoong leant back, finger curling for Hongjoong to come closer for a kiss. Mingi moaned at the slight shifting, knees already aching from being tucked under his body. The two blondes kissed over his shoulder, the sound of it next to his ear. Hongjoong ran his hands up and down Mingi’s flanks, whilst Hwanwoong fisted his hands in each of their hair. 

Bucking his hips up softly, he whined as he tested his limit. He didn’t know if he would last long enough to see out Hongjoong’s request. The dancer was too hot, too tight, squeezing deliciously around his cock.

Hwanwoong’s legs tightened as he lifted his hips up, slowly lowering himself back down. Groaning Mingi, helped the other, the slow rising and falling torture. Breaking the kiss with the other, Hwanwoong nuzzled his neck.

“Come on baby, don’t quit so early on us.” The blonde teased, tongue darting out. 

The younger groaned and thrusted up, pulling the other down sharply, startling a moan from the dancer. Hongjoong stroked his back encouragingly, leaving kisses and nips across his shoulders. Hwanwoong’s hands gripped his hair tightly as he panted into his ear. 

“Fuck, baby…”

Mingi continued rolling his hips upward to meet the others downward roll, licking at the dancers chest and neck that rose and fell in front of him. A hand on his back pulled him backward, surprised yelp turning into a pained moan as he drove deep into the Hwanwoong, said male whimpering in surprise as Mingi pulled him on top of him.

Hongjoong’s grinning face filled the redheads vision as he planted a rough kiss on the youngers lips. As Mingi’s attention wavered, the dancer rose, continuing to bounce on the cock deep inside him. The redhead cried into his hyung’s mouth. Hongjoong took pity on him and pulled away, hand brushing the sweaty red locks out of his dongsaengs eyes. Mingi pulled his knee’s up to support the blonde and both rappers watched as the dancer arched backwards, hands braced on Mingi’s knees behind him as he fucked himself on the redhead, moans spilling over those pretty saliva slicked lips. Determined to not loose, the younger reached out a large hand, wrapping it around the dainty cock bouncing up and down. Hwanwoong moaned, as Mingi jerked him off, slamming his hips down harder. The redhead drove his hips up chasing the tight heat, whimpering softly. 

“You’re doing so well. Such a good boy.” Hongjoong crooned, hands touching his hair, face, neck and shoulders. 

Hwanwoong stiffened, crying out as the cock drove deep into him. 

“Come on, be a good boy, make him cum.” Hongjoong taunted, continuing to whisper into his dongsaeng’s ear, teasing him about only ‘good boys get cock’. 

Growling Mingi changed their positions again, rolling the small blonde underneath, thrusting his hips into the other ruthlessly, directing his cock to that same spot deep inside the dance, over and over again. One hand still wrapped around the dainty cock, the other pinning the smallers hips down, fucking him deep into the bed. 

Hwanwoong looked so pretty when he came. Cock covering the redheads hand and his own stomach in cum, mouth slack in a blissed out expression, hooded eyes locked with Mingi’s. He continued to thrust his hips, whimpering at the walls clenching around his cock. 

As soon as Hwanwoong had cum, fingers were at his own arse, two pushing in roughly. Mingi whimpered, cock still buried deep within the other. 

“You’re such a good boy.” His leader groaned, fingers plunging deep. 

Pulling out of the blonde beneath him, the rappers arms gave way, letting Hwanwoong take him down into his arms, kissing the top of his hair, fingers rubbing small soothing circles into his sides. The blondes cum was slippery between their naked stomachs, Mingi’s still hard cock driving next to the others as Hongjoong rocked his fingers, fucking roughly into him. 

The redhead whimpered at the sound of a condom packet opening.

“Good boy.” Hwanwoong whispered, hands still stroking the youngers sides. 

He buried his face into the blonde’s chest as Hongjoong drove his cock into him, and Mingi was lost to when the other had removed his fingers. The elder blondes groaned, leaning down kiss Hwanwoong before trailing kisses over his dongsaeng’s back, hips sliding slowly. 

Both blondes caressed him, a mixture of ‘good boy’ and ‘fuck, Mingi’ spilling out of his leaders’ mouth, whilst Hwanwoong took his chin and kissed him softly, tongue caressing him gently. Sweats brushed roughly against his arse every time Hongjoong thrusted forward. Mingi moaned deeply into the dancer’s mouth, whimpering and panting between kisses. It didn’t take long for Hongjoong to cum, his hips driving at a ruthless pace. Driving Mingi down, voice cracking, as he slammed his hips hard. 

Panting Hongjoong pulled him backwards, Mingi still seated deep on his cock. Hwanwoong followed them up, moving to place the rapper’s long legs over his shoulders as he took the youngers cock into his mouth.  
“Such a good boy, you can cum now.” Hongjoong whispered filthily into the shell of the redhead’s ear. 

Mingi whined and rocked his hips up into the dancer’s mouth, hands falling down to grip the blonde hair. Both rappers groaned as Mingi came, Mingi’s arse tightening around Hongjoong’s soft cock, the redhead whimpering as the other blonde swallowed it all.

Hwanwoong help both rappers forward, Hongjoong freeing himself from out from under the long limbs of the redhead. Mingi gazed at the swollen lips, moaning as the dancer smirked and kissed him, tasting himself on the dancer. 

They broke apart as Hongjoong handed them a towel, his leader already tucking his cock back into his pants and look half respectable, even if his face showed signs of looking completely fucked out. Hongjoong ruffled both of their heads before exciting the room. 

Wrapping the towel around his hips he ushered the dancer across the hall to the bathroom. Stripping Hwanwoong of his half-undone shirt, and dropping the towel, he lovingly washed the smaller off in the shower, kissing those swollen and fucked lips. Hands tangled in his hair a small mouth groaning into his own. 

“I want you alone next time.” Mingi whispered, half apologetic. 

Hwanwoong laughed softly, kissing the tip of the redhead’s nose. “You can have me now.”

Mingi groaned.


	2. Mingi x Hwanwoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong watched the gorgeous boy below him, hands coming down to caress the cheeks that hollowed to accommodate him. Thumbs caressing the corners of the spit slicked mouth, running over the taut skin.
> 
> "Finally putting that big mouth of yours to use." The blonde murmured, enjoying the faint blush spreading on the younger's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, my laptop deleted the work and I had to rewrite.

It had been nearly a month since they had seen one another and had shared that exciting encounter. Mingi's infatuation with the elder Oneus member had not faded, only growing in its intensity and desire to see one another.

They had kept things simple over text message. They couldn't risk the chance that if their phones got hacked or lost, and the messages leaked, the scandal that would come with that fate. So, they kept the intimate part of their conversations to infrequent calls, often late at night or in the early hours when the schedules allowed them time. It usually ended with either one or both of them falling asleep on the line, soft snores coming through the device.

Mingi had tried asking his manager to organise another weekend for both groups, but the elder male looked at him strangely, a firm 'we'll see' resounding before disappearing. He had then asked tried asking Hwanwoong to organise a weekend on his end, the blonde humming noncommittally, making no promises. Whispering afterwards that he would rather see the tall redhead alone than to share him again. Pouting the rapper had agreed, although whined about the lengthy period of time that had kept them apart. They even hadn't had time to see each other during music show stages.

Things had returned relatively back to normal between him and Hongjoong, the elder joking that if Mingi ever needed to let off steam, that he knew where to find him. The younger was horrified to learn that a few of his band members had actually taken their leader up on the offer, both before and after the weekend Mingi shared with him. Seonghwa was definitely not shy at flaunting the fact, and usually announced his intentions to the rest of the dorm, encouraging them to join or leave, complaints would not be tolerated afterwards. They had been 'warned'. When Mingi had whined, complaining to Wooyoung that the eldest member had become to blatant in his sexual activity, the other just shrugged, saying now they all knew, and Seonghwa didn't give a shit about keeping it quiet. He had also learned that it was Hongjoong that had wanted to keep in-dorm activities away from Mingi's 'sensitive' ears, apparently, he wasn't sure how the groups baby would react to such activity. Mingi however only picked up on the insult of being called the groups baby, especially since he wasn't the youngest.

It was all about mental age, not physical age, Wooyoung had taunted. 

Now, apparently anything was fair game.

Although the redhead declined all requests, apart from group cuddles, even though he wasn't in a defined relationship with Hwanwoong, and also wasn't possible as idols, he still liked to think that maybe it was something that could happen in the future. The tiny blonde seemed to think so too, the conversation being steered that way every now and then, almost as if Hwanwoong was trying to gauge his reaction.

Eventually they had been able to find some time to meet, even though it was brief and between schedules, Mingi’s heart had still soared when his eyes hand landed on the tiny blonde.

“Hey, how you been?” Hwanwoong wrapped his arms around the youngers middle, burying his face deeper into the tall rapper’s chest.

Mingi circled his arms around the tiny blonde, swaying the both of them side to side. “Mmm… good, you?”  
“I’ve got to go.” Hwanwoong stepped back, hands reluctant to let go. “But text me, let’s meet this weekend.”

The redhead pouted, but let him go, nodding. Fingers already itching to text the elder. He watched as the other darted back to meet with his members, a wide grin being thrown carelessly over a shoulder as he winked at the rapper. 

\- - -

Hwanwoong's bare back pressed against the cold tiles, a stark contrast to the heat of the water cascading over the wide shoulders of the male knelt at his feet. He gripped the rapper’s wet curls tightly in both hands, body quivering in eagerness as the younger's face nuzzled her his hip bones, trailing open mouth kisses. Mingi had his own hands wrapped firmly around the dancer’s thick thighs, curving around the outsides, fingers running up between them, caressing the insides. The blonde shivered, although not from the cold.

"Mingi, baby, please." Hwanwoong breathed.

The rapper let up on his teasing, lips coming to rest on the blonde’s cock, tongue slipping out to run along the underside. The blonde pushed his hips into the younger's hold, sighing in pleasure as Mingi began to suck him. His hands tightened in the red curls, pulling the mouth closer, deeper, further around him. Mingi took him willingly, allowing the elder to hold him in place, before pulling back to set a rhythm.

It started awkwardly, leaving both of them in giggles. Even on his knee's Mingi still had substantial height, leaving him having to angle down, a crick quickly developing in his neck.

"Come here." Mingi mumbled, gathering the elder’s thighs and bringing them over his shoulders.

Hwanwoong's hands scrabbled against the slick wall, trying to keep his balance as the rapper manoeuvred him. Hands gripped his arse tightly, distributing his weight evenly between hands and shoulders. A mouth fell back onto his cock, now at a perfect mouth level. The blonde’s toes curled against the others shoulder blades.

"Much better." The rapper hummed, mouth popping of the cock in front of him, smiling up at the dancer above him.

Hwanwoong watched the gorgeous boy below him, hands coming down to caress the cheeks that hollowed to accommodate him. Thumbs caressing the corners of the spit slicked mouth, running over the taut skin.

"Finally putting that big mouth of yours to use." The blonde murmured, enjoying the faint blush spreading on the younger's cheeks.

Mingi kept a steady pace, tongue sliding around the cockhead every now and again, flicking around the head. The blonde squeezed his thighs gently, moaning softly as he watched his cock drive between plush, wet lips. Tugging on the younger’s hair, Hwanwoong whimpered as he came.

"Such a good boy." Hwanwoong caressed the wet locks, bending in half to place kisses against the top of the redhead’s hair.

Mingi grinned up at him, releasing the soft cock between his lips, craning his head back to meet the other’s lips.

“It’s a good thing you’re flexible.” The redhead mumbled into the kiss. 

The dancer pulled back, flicking a leg off the younger’s shoulder, placing it on the tiled floor before doing the same with the other. Mingi squeezed his arse affectionately, place one last kiss to the stomach in front of him before standing up. Shivering despite the heat as his hard cock dragged against the slick skin of the other on the way upwards. 

“Want me to take care of that baby?” Hwanwoong asked, looking up through his lashes, hands settling on the tallers hips.

Mingi nodded.

“How about like this?” The blonde turned, settling his hands on the wall as he bent at a right angle, sticking the curve of his arse out to brush against the others groin, cocking his head over his shoulder to grin at his younger. 

Moaning appreciatively, the redhead rubbed the palm of his hands over the cheeks presented to him. “God yes.”

Hwanwoong moved a hand back to guide the youngers hips forward, the latter gasping as his cock slipped between slick thighs. It was an unexpected position, but the drag against his cock wouldn’t have him complaining. The dancer squeezed his toned thighs, encouraging a moan from the younger behind him. Mingi drove his hips downwards, before pulling back, biting down on his lip at the sensations. Rolling his hips, he pushed in and out of those thighs, the water from the shower making the slide easy. His cockhead catching on the others balls at every drive forward. The infrequent squeeze of those thighs sending jolts through his body. Pulling the other upward and flush against his chest, he sunk his teeth into the blondes shoulder. Hwanwoong whimpered at being manhandled. The redhead continued to drive his hips forward, hands gripping the blondes hips tightly.

“So close…” The rapper gritted out through his teeth, mumbling into the warm skin of the shoulder in front of him.

“Come on, be a good boy, cum for me.” Hwanwoong cooed, placing his hands over the top of the others where they rested on his hips. 

Mingi whimpered, burying his nose deeper into the shorter male’s neck, hips stuttering, cock emptying between hot thighs. 

“So good for me.” The blonde moaned, loving the feeling of hot breath against his neck.

The taller pulled them both under the spray washing away the remnants of their prior activity, the elder humming as his body was washed lovingly. Hwanwoong melted as Mingi washed them both with the vanillia scented body wash that Keonhee commonly left in the shower. Not that he was going to tell his bandmate what they had done in the shower, in the presence of his precious body wash and rubber duck (the duck that Hwanwoong had discreetly turned around after turning the water on, knowing something was bound to happen once the pair was naked).

Shutting the water off the blonde reached up to kiss the younger, ushering him into a towel, grabbing a second one to wrap around the red curls. Mingi smiled and opened his towel, pulling the blonde forward, wrapping it around both of their hips. 

Opening the door, Hwanwoong ushered them both across the hall. Mingi finally took a look around the room they were in, it was cramped three bunk beds crammed in amongst clothes and shoes. Mingi felt guilty for nagging the blonde into him coming over. Although neither of them had taken notice of the state of the room before, being too busy getting to know one another intimately. Hwanwoong took no notice of his wandering eyes as he rummaged through the closet pulling out numerous items, trying to settle on what to wear to bed.

“You know, you don’t have to wear anything.” Mingi smirked as the blonde flushed, that smirk dropping as the dancer dropped the items he was wearing and clambered into one of the bottom bunks.

The redhead gulped at the display of skin, the smooth curves of his waist and hips, the hardened lines of his shoulders and calves. 

“Care to join?” 

This time it was the blondes turn to smirk as Mingi’s cheeks flushed red. Dropping the towels, he followed suit and climbed after the elder, snuggling under the covers, pressing the smaller male into the curve of his body, long limbs wrapping around smaller ones. 

“Mmm… you’re so cute.” The rapper mumbled, breathing in the fresh, clean scent of the elder male in his arms. 

Silence filled the space between, and Mingi was simply content to snuggle with the other. A month was definitely too long a time to spend apart. Even if there was nothing solidly discussed between them, he’d like to think that they were on their way to something. Well, Mingi was a hopeless romantic. He silently thanked the other Oneus members for keeping their manager occupied elsewhere so the pair could spend some alone time. Ravn definitely deserved a gift after this, the intimidating rapper was beginning to grow on the younger. 

“So… I was thinking. I mean you can say no, it’s just a suggestion…” Hwanwoong turned in his arms. 

Mingi stared at the elder. “What is it hyung?”

“So, well, you know how we… with Hongjoong… I just thought, well… maybe we could try it with someone else.” The blonde averted his eyes, hands fisting in the sheets between them.

Mingi laughed softly, brushing back the bangs that had fallen into the others eyes. “Who did you have in mind?”

Hwanwoong still didn’t meet his eyes. 

The redhead gulped. “It’s not Ravn-hyung is it? Because I don’t think I could get it…”

The dancer cut him off quickly. “It’s not. Anyway, I think Youngjo would really get your praise kink going.”

“I don’t have a praise kink.” Mingi whined, nuzzling his face into the smallers neck, relaxing in the scent of soap on clean skin.

“It’s okay, we won’t tell anyone that you’re a good boy.” He could hear Hwanwoong grinning through the vibrations against his cheek. “Although I’m sure you’d get enormous gratification from hyungs intimidation.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.” He grumbled into the others neck. “I’m already big.”

Hwanwoong sighed. “I meant you’d have a good orgasm.”

“How would you know?”

“Well… Yonghoon-hyung may have mentioned that he likes to be intimidated and hyung likes to do so.”

“Yonghoon? Ah… Onewe… Should you be telling me this?” The rapper leaned back on an elbow to look at the elder. 

The blonde raised an eyebrow, grinning up at him. “I don’t think you’d tell anyone, you’re too afraid of Ravn-hyung.”

Mingi whined, burying his nose back in its previous spot. “So? Who is it?” He pushed at the subject, wanting to see how much ground the other would give.

“You probably wouldn’t know them.”

“Yeah…” The blonde sighed.

Mingi sat back again, scrunching his nose. “So, you going to tell me anything about them?”

Hwanwoong hummed. “There’s not much to tell, we um… hooked up a few times when I was a trainee, he’s an idol of course, so I really can’t say much else about it.”

“That’s not fair. Can’t I have a name? A stage name? Something?”

“He’s older than us.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “How much older?”

The blonde squirmed under his gaze. “Not that much. Just a little bit. That’s all I’m saying.”

The next question died on his lips, as the elder planted his own there. Mingi shifted closer, hands moving to caress the blonde’s sides, fingers swiping over the plush curve of a toned behind. Hwanwoong melted into his embrace, one had slipping under Mingi’s neck to curl in his hair, the other rubbing slow circles into the rappers exposed chest.

“So… is he in an idol group?” Mingi whispered as they broke apart.

Hwanwoong sigh and rolled his eyes. “What is this? Twenty-one questions?”

The younger grinned innocently, giving the other his best set of puppy eyes. 

“Fine.” The blonde huffed. “Yes, he is.”

Mingi dropped a kiss to Hwanwoong’s cheek. “Is it a Oneus member?”

The blonde pulled back, giving him a strange look. “No. Why would you ask that?”

“Just trying to figure it out.” Mingi kissed the other cheek, pulling him closer as the smaller male grumbled. 

A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look down and into the blonde’s eyes. “How about you forget about it for now, and lets just spend the time we have together worrying about how many times I can make you cum.”

The rapper whimpered. 

Hwanwoong leaned closer, teeth nipping at the redhead’s bottom lip. “Kiss me.” He breathed.

The redhead surged forward, hands coming up to cradle the elders face, noses bumping against the other. It was always like the first time, Hwanwoong’s kisses sweet and gentle. Tongues tangled as Hwanwoong gripped his hair tightly. Mingi whined into the kiss, hips pushing forward to find friction. Hwanwoong panted against the redhead’s neck mouth moving to suckle on his collarbones, his own hips jerking forward to meet the others. Mingi whimpered, tipping his head back to allow the other more access. Sliding his hands down he reached for the elder’s waist, tightening his grip, the dancers hip bones sharp under his palms. The dancers his had to be his second, or third most favourite body part, coming after his thighs and lips. Pulling them closer, Mingi aligned their hips together, cocks hardening and rubbing against one another.

“Hyung…” Mingi whimpered.

Hwanwoong licked a stripe up the rapper’s neck, a hand wrapping around the youngers leaking cock, jerking him off, meeting the upward push of hips. The blonde fisted the younger, wrist twisting, fingers flicking over the head, teasing, taunting. Hwanwoongs hand stilled, feeling the younger throb against his palm. Mingi groaned softly, squirming under the others hand as he came.

The blonde grinned as the rapper tried to catch his breath, hooking a leg over Mingi’s waist as he sat up to straddle the younger, thighs smearing cum down his flanks as he sat in the mess. Leaning over the top of the younger, he reached for the lube he ritually stashed at the top of the bed. Mingi’s tongue darted out to slide over the smooth abdominal muscles above him. Hwanwoong settled back down, arse nestling back against the youngers softened cock. 

The rapper watched as Hwanwoong rose to his knees, fingers reaching back behind him, lips forming an ‘o’ he pushed two fingers in. Mingi’s cock twitched at the glorious sight above him. He knew what he was going to be picturing every night until he’d be able to see the other again.

“Woongie…”

He watched entranced as the blonde fucked himself onto his fingers, muscles in his stomach twitching, cock getting harder. The dancer was so beautiful, back arching in pleasure, eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between teeth, sweat beading at his temple. Mingi reached up to touch, only to have his hands batted away by the dancer’s free hand. Whining, he settled for holding onto one of the elder’s knees, his other hand stroking his cock. His wrist running up and down the inside of the blonde’s thigh as he jerked himself off in time with Hwanwoongs fingers thrusting in. 

Finally, Hwanwoong nodded, handing him the lube. “Don’t worry about a condom unless you need one, you’re the last person I slept with.”

Reaching up, the redhead pulled him down, hands curving around the curve of his arse cheeks, settling him in front of his cock. Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Rolling his hips upwards he felt his cock drag at the seam of cheeks, smearing pre-cum across the dancer’s arse. Shifting, the dancer placed his hands on the youngers abs.

Mingi pressed the head of his lubed cock against his hole, circling around it, before stopping. Hwanwoong exhibited his impatience by digging his nails into the skin of the redhead stomach, clenching his teeth in annoyance. Mingi’s touch burned against his skin, thumbs digging into the slopes of Hwanwoongs hips bringing them down onto his cock. The blondes back arched beautifully as Mingi bucked his hips up into that delicious heat, stilling as he bottomed out. The dancer felt so incredibly full at that moment, his head falling forward, jaw dropping as he panted silently at the sensation of being filled. Hips rolled, setting a rhythm, rocking the elder upwards, sending him scrambling to grip onto something. Mingi found the other hands pulling him forward, chests flush, before rolling them over, settling the blonde beneath him. 

The dancer’s hands trembled slightly as he ran them along the others back, holding onto the redhead’s shoulders. The squelch of lube between skin was loud in the silent room. Mingi thrust his hips at a maddingly slow pace, intending to drive the other wild, whilst trying to recover from his previous orgasm, he was still way too sensitive. Guiding Hwanwoong’s hips in time with his own, he pressed gentle kisses against the others mouth, loving the slide of their tongues as the elder kissed back hungrily. Trying to get a reaction out of the youger.

“Come on…” The blonde purred. “Be a good boy… Fuck me properly.”

Mingi moaned at those words, also cursing himself for allowing the other to have such power over him. Maybe Hwanwoong was right. Maybe he did have a little bit of a praise kink. The dancers legs tightened around his waist as Mingi drove deeper, allowing the blonde to rock back to meet his downwards thrusts. Moaning, he locked their mouths together, teeth clashing as he drove his hips deeper, harder. The press of Hwanwoong’s fingertips against his shoulder blades urging him on. Continuing the relentless drive of his hips, he listened to the blonde come undone. Hwanwoong whispered his name between pants and moans, encouraging him, praising him.

“Oh Mingi… please. So close.”

The redhead whimpered against his lips, one hand moving to take care of the blondes leaking cock, the other gripping tighter against the dancer’s hip. He knew that Hwanwoong would have some sort of mark there tomorrow. 

Hwanwoong’s hole clenching around him had him gritting his teeth, the drag against his cock slowing his movements. The elder cried his name prettily, cock spilling across his stomach and Mingi’s hand, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open. The redhead nuzzled his neck, unable to help the whimpers spilling from his lips as Hwanwoong’s arse did amazing things to his cock. 

“Mingi-yah, cum for me.” Hwanwoong smiled dreamily up at him, completely blissed out.

The redhead did as he was told, chasing out his orgasm, burying his cock deep within the other, moaning and dropping his head to the dancers chest.

"Mmm.. there's my good boy."

Mingi blushed at his words. Fingers tangled his his hair, before moving to caress down his back. 

"Well... I should probably text the group to let them know it's safe to return." Hwanwoong hummed, body squirming under the rappers weight, trying to reach for his phone.

Mingi scrunched his nose before sitting up and becoming intrigued by the feeling of his softening cock moving within the other. "We don't have time for another round?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, looking up from his phone. "If you can get it up again, I'm sure we can make time."

Mingi grinned with childlike excitement. "Challenge accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So had intended on including another idol in this chapter, but it got way too long so I will be uploading it as a stand alone work. But if anyone can guess which idol will be featured, I'll write a one shot as per the winners request.


End file.
